


Sick and Tired of Being Sick and Tired

by dem0nsiget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, and i dont know how to tag shit on here XD, dean has the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dem0nsiget/pseuds/dem0nsiget
Summary: Dean catches the flu, and isn't sure if the flu itself is the worst thing, or having to deal with his boyfriends bickering.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An actual fic? What is this? XD but seriously, this is the first like actually long-ish fic I've written in forever, thanks to AniH's prompt on Tumblr! I tweaked it slightly to fit my version of events, but tried to keep it as close to the prompt as I could. Chapter 2 will be written and posted sometime soon hopefully, but I wanted to get this out at least!
> 
> Also, a slight disclaimer. I’ve only ever had the flu once in my life, at the beginning of January, and I found out I have a horrible reaction to Tamiflu, so like, I don’t know which of my symptoms were from that or from the actual flu, so some of the symptoms may not be from the flu, but idk man. I’m just going off my sucky flu experience. 
> 
> The Prompt:  
> "Dean is dating both Benny and Cas but the two of them don't get along well. Until one day Dean gets the flu, they pamper him but they both catch the flu by the time Dean heals. Dean makes them sleep in the same bed so he can take care of them both. They're grumpy about it but they end up cuddling and liking each other by the time they heal."

If he had to listen to one more second of bickering, he was seriously going to murder Benny and Cas. 

It had taken the two of them all of five minutes to slip back into their constant arguing that had been a staple of the trio’s time in Purgatory. 

And once again, it made no sense, since the two idiots were on the same side. 

“He needs to be resting, which means sleep! How is he supposed to sleep when you keep waking him every every ten seconds to check on him?” 

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m trying to make sure he breaks this fever!” 

Dean finally wrenched the pillow he’d shoved over his face away, startling the two men enough to get them to shut up for five seconds. 

“I am seriously going to murder you both. I am sick, I am tired, and I feel like crap, I don’t need you two at each other’s throats on top of that. Get a grip, or get the fuck out so I can actually sleep.”, he snapped, looking mostly at Benny, as he was getting annoyed with him constantly waking Dean back up from drifting off. 

It had been about a week since they’d gotten back from their last hunt, and apparently someone they’d come into contact with had had some sort of flu, as Dean had started feeling like crap the day before, and had woken up that morning feeling like he’d been hit by a car (which was sadly a familiar feeling to him). 

And ever since he’d told these two idiots they’d been fighting over him practically, when he really just wanted to sleep and not deal with all of the bullshit. 

It had been a weird last couple of weeks. They were in a sort of holding pattern when it came to Chuck, as nothing new had happened yet, and he hadn’t taken any new swings at them, but Dean didn’t expect that to last. 

But really, it had been weird since they’d gotten back from Purgatory with Benny in tow, the Southern vampire having once again saved Cas and Dean’s asses. Dean had practically dragged Benny back through the seam Michael had torn into Purgatory, not giving him an option to stay. 

And that night had been the weirdest. What should have been Dean just showing Benny to a room to sleep, had turned into Dean kissing him, completely out of the blue. One slight breakdown and sexuality crisis later, and he’d kissed Cas too. 

And things hadn’t gotten simpler from there. 

While Dean loved both of them, Benny and Cas had a tentative relationship at the best of times. Dean could tell there was underlying affection, but whether that was brotherly, romantic, or just a ‘you’re also dating my boyfriend’ way was beyond him. He didn’t ask. He didn’t want to rock the boat and mess anything up. 

But that also led to moments like this, where he was really about to murder both of his boyfriends because they could not figure it out and stop laying into each other at the drop of a hat. 

“Dean’s right-“, Cas started, before he was cut off by the Winchester. 

“No, do not start. No trying to word it so it sounds like I’m on your side. You two need to get a grip and figure your shit out.”, he said. “I’m tired of being stuck in the middle of you two. Now fuck off and let me sleep. Go be useful and get me some flu medicine.” 

Cas looked like he wanted to protest, but was just dragged off by Benny, Dean watching until they were out of the room and the door was closed, finally laying back down and closing his eyes. 

When he opened them again, things were way worse. He felt nauseous and light headed, and he could barely move from the aching in his limbs. 

He glanced over when he saw movement, seeing Benny walk over with something in his hand. He helped Dean sit up slightly, and held whatever it was to his lips. 

Dean glanced down, seeing the small medicine cup, and practically yanked it from Benny, downing it, before he flopped back onto the bed with a groan, grimacing at the artificial cherry taste, but he’d take that over this horrible feeling any day. 

Cas wasn’t anywhere to be found, so Benny stayed sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean figured he was probably talking to him, but he was too tired and achy to pay attention, just drifting back off to sleep. 

When he woke up again, Cas and Benny were both sitting at the end of the bed, talking quietly. What about, Dean didn’t know, but they stopped the second he moved, both of them standing up and walking over to the head of the bed. 

“How are you feeling?”, Cas asked, laying a hand on Dean’s forehead. 

“Like crap, but less crappy crap.”, Dean muttered, wincing slightly at how cold Cas’s hand felt. 

Benny meanwhile leaned over slightly, a thermometer in his hand.

“Open.”, he said gently, as Dean did so, wincing at the jab under his tongue from the thermometer, waiting until it beeped softly to open his mouth slightly again, Benny looking at it. 

“100.2. Not great, but we’re not close to the danger zone yet.”, he said, flicking the cover to the thermometer into the garbage can. 

“If it gets any higher, we can try and use some ice packs to bring his temperature down.”, Cas said. 

“You stick an ice pack on me and I’ll stick it where the sun don’t shine.”, Dean growled, as Cas’s hand already felt cold enough, and his body ached enough that an ice pack would not be fun in the slightest. 

“If you’re fever doesn’t break and keeps gettin’ higher, we won’t have a choice, Dean.”, Benny said firmly. “You’ve got less than four degrees before it’s dangerous.” 

“Whatever.”, Dean muttered, waving Benny away, still feeling slightly nauseous. He had no idea how long it had been since he’d last eaten, but from the feeling in his stomach, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was at least a day. 

“Do you think you could eat or drink something Dean? Even water? That will help with the fever as well.”, Cas said.

“No.”, Dean murmured. “Don’t wanna hurl.” 

“Better to maybe hurl and get something in your stomach than keep starving and dehydratin’ yourself.”, Benny said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t wanna hurl.”, was all Dean responded back with as he started to drift back off to sleep, missing the exasperated look his two boyfriends shared at his stubbornness. 

The next time he opened his eyes, he was shivering and freezing cold. He went to move, and realized he was soaking wet, stripped down to boxers and sitting in a full bathtub. 

They did not. 

He was about to get up to go wring Benny and Cas’s necks when the door opened, and Cas walked in, straightening up slightly when he saw Dean awake. 

“Good, you’re up. I apologize for the bath, but your fever was at 103.5, and we had to get it back down.”, he said, walking over and sitting on the closed toilet next to the bathtub, feeling Dean’s forehead again. “Luckily, it seems your fever’s broken.”, he said, and stood up, grabbing a towel, and walked over to help Dean up. 

Dean tried to stand, but felt his legs refuse to support his weight, groaning slightly as the movement made his body start to dully ache again. 

“Just get me out of here.”, he murmured, Cas nodding slightly, helping to haul Dean out of the tub and onto the bath mat, wrapping the towel around him after he did, and started to dry Dean off. 

Dean just laid back against the wall, not protesting against Cas drying him off, as he sure as hell wasn’t going to be able to do it, and he didn’t want to climb back into bed sopping wet. 

“You’re shivering.”, Cas said softly as he kept drying Dean off. “Do you want me to go get you some warm clothes?” 

“Obviously.”, Dean muttered, not meaning to be an ass, but he always got in a bad mood when he was sick. “And some dry boxers, I’m not wearing these to bed.”, he murmured, leaning back against the wall, his eyes closing slightly, already fatigued again. 

“Alright. I’ll be right back. Will you be ok here?”, Cas asked, laying a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, no guarantees I won’t fall asleep though.”, Dean said quietly, just hearing Cas hum slightly before he heard him stand up and walk out of the bathroom, just staying where he was laying, drifting off again. 

He woke up again in bed, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, feeling comfortably warm, which at least meant he wasn’t feverish anymore, which was good. 

He looked around the room, but found it empty, not about to complain, as he needed a bit of a break from Benny and Cas’s constant hovering, though it was at least nice that he didn’t have to try and take care of himself. 

Whatever this flu was had hit him like a freight train, and everything ached and hurt, and he still couldn’t even fathom eating or drinking anything, though his stomach was extremely unhappy with that. He was sure it had been a couple days at least since he’d last eaten, but he had no concept of time at the moment. 

Dean just laid in the dark for what felt like forever, too fatigued to try and get up, too achy to even really move. 

He finally moved when he heard the door open, glancing over to see Benny walking in, a mug in his hand. 

“Hey, cher. Good to see you awake.”, he said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I brought you some broth, and I don’t wanna hear it. You gotta get something in your stomach, it’s been almost three days since you’ve eaten anything.”, he said. 

“Not hungry.”, Dean murmured. 

“Don’t care. You gotta at least try.”, he said, putting the mug on the bedside table, and moved the pillows around a bit before he hauled Dean up to sit. 

Dean grunted in protest, but didn’t have the strength to fight back, just letting himself get pulled up, but didn’t look happy. 

He glanced at the mug when Benny held it close to his face, finally just giving and leaning forward slightly, feeling ridiculous that he had to be fed, but he didn’t trust his hands to hold onto the mug and not spill the hot broth all over himself. 

He only took a few sips before Benny pulled the mug back. 

“We’ll give it a couple minutes, make sure that’ll settle in your stomach.”, he said, before he reached a hand up to brush Dean’s hair off of his forehead, feeling his forehead. “You don’t feel feverish anymore, that’s good.” 

“Not cold anymore.”, Dean murmured. “ ‘M warm, but like, comfortable warm.” 

Benny nodded slightly. “That’s good. You still aching?” 

Dean nodded slightly at that. “Doesn’t feel like I got hit by a car anymore, more like the days after getting hit by a car.”, he said, earning a chuckle from Benny. 

“I bet.”, he said. “Cas said you should hopefully start feeling better the next day or two, and you should be over it by the end of the week.”, he said, running a hand through Dean’s hair. 

“That’s good. This sucks.”

Benny laughed at that. “Yeah, I’m sure it does.”, he said. “Being sick ain’t exactly fun.” 

“You can say that again.”, Dean murmured, leaning into Benny’s touch slightly. “I hate being sick.” 

“Don’t think many people like being sick, chief.”, Benny said with a slight chuckle, before he held the mug out slightly to Dean, seeing if he could handle some more of the broth. 

Dean straightened up slightly, reaching a hand out to take the mug, wanting to maintain some sense of dignity. 

Benny passed the mug over, but kept his hand over Dean’s as he raised the mug up to take a few more sips, not wanting him to dump it on himself.

Dean was grateful for the silent help, just taking a few more sips of broth before he lowered the mug to let it settle, but didn’t feel the overwhelming urge to vomit like he had known he would have felt even just a day before, which was a promising sign. 

“Think that’s gonna come back up?”, Benny asked gently.

Dean shook his head slightly, hearing Benny hum happily. 

“That’s good. You want me to stay, or do you think you can do it yourself?”, he asked. 

“Stay.”, Dean murmured, his voice barely audible, but Benny nodded, not moving from his spot on the edge of the bed. 

“Alright.”, he said, staying where he was, holding onto the mug. 

It took about an hour for Dean to finish half of the mug, which was when he finally shook his head when Benny offered more, not wanting to test his stomach. 

He just settled back down into bed with Benny’s help, curled up against the pillows, closing his eyes, already feeling a little bit better, but was absolutely exhausted, drifting off to sleep not long after he’d laid down. 

He woke up feeling better, though he was still achy and tired, but at least didn’t feel completely weak and lethargic, sitting up slightly and rubbing his face. 

“Feeling better?”

Dean glanced over to see Cas sitting in a chair next to the bed, Benny passed out in another one nearby. 

Dean nodded, yawning slightly. “Yeah. Still feel sore and shit, but I at least have a little bit of energy.”, he said. 

“That’s good.”, Cas said, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed, feeling Dean’s forehead out of habit, but he felt normal, maybe a little warmer than usual, but that was probably just from being bundled up in bed. 

“Have you two gotten a grip yet?”, Dean asked, giving Cas a pointed look. 

Cas just rolled his eyes. “We didn’t need to get a grip on the first place.”, he said. 

“Sure, keep telling yourselves that.”, Dean said, rolling his eyes right back at Cas, who just chuckled slightly. 

“We were just worried about you.”, he said softly. “You very rarely get sick, so we didn’t know if it was something serious.” 

“It’s just a flu.”, Dean said. “I’ll live.”, he said. “But I really don’t need you guys arguing when I’m sick. I’m miserable enough.” 

“We know.”, Cas said softly, brushing Dean’s hair back from his forehead. 

Dean just sighed, leaning into his touch slightly, closing his eyes. He felt better, but he knew it would take another few days for him to be back to 100%, but he at least could tell he was over the worst of it. 

He still wasn’t looking forward to the next few days, but at least he’d have these two idiots to keep him company while he regained some strength and energy.


	2. Chapter 2

One day he was getting better, and things seemed like they’d be getting back to normal, and the next day, Benny and Cas were out for the count. 

Cas had no idea how it had happened, as even if Benny had caught Dean’s flu, Cas shouldn’t have been able to. 

But they had been dealing with some rouge witches. Maybe it was a curse of some sort. 

Either way, they were sick, there was no getting around it. 

The only good thing about it for Dean was the two of them were too exhausted to bicker.

The bad thing had been getting the two of them to cooperate and just sleep in the same damn bed, so Dean didn’t have to constantly be going between two rooms to watch them. 

“I still don’t get why we have to share the damn bed.” 

Dean turned over to cast a glare at Benny, who was staring defiantly at Dean, despite the fact he had the covers pulled up around his neck, and was vaguely shivering. 

“Because it makes my life easier, that’s why. Now shut up and get some rest.”, Dean snapped at him, earning a slight growl from the Southerner, but he didn’t argue, just settling into bed and closing his eyes. 

Dean just headed out and to the kitchen to do a bit of inventory. Cas didn’t eat all the time, but he knew he’d probably appreciate some warm soup or something to ease the stuffiness and sore throat he had. 

But really he was more worried about Benny. He’d mentioned before that while rare, vampires could get sick, and it usually meant a whole lot more demand for blood. 

He checked the fridge, only counting about a dozen bottles. That was probably only enough for a few days. He’d have to call Jack, have him send an angel on a trip to get some more, since their usual errand angel was currently sick in bed. 

Dean just glanced at the door when he heard movement, about to bitch out Benny for getting up and following him, but instead saw Eileen, who waved slightly at him. 

“Hey.”, he said, straightening up and turning to face her fully before he spoke. “I’m surprised you and Sam didn’t leave so you didn’t get sick.”, he said, signing what he knew as he spoke. 

They’d all been learning ASL to make it easier on Eileen, and it was also something to do, now that Chuck was gone for the moment and they didn’t have much else to do but wait and see what happened. 

“He wanted to, but the bunker’s big enough.”, Eileen answered back, signing as she did, as she’d gotten into the habit of signing whenever she could to help them all learn. “That, and I knew you’d probably need help with them at some point.” 

Dean chuckled at that. “Yeah, probably. I’ve got them for now though.”, he said, earning a nod from Eileen. 

“That’s good, cause I’m getting some water and going back to sleep. We lost track of time while we were cataloguing last night.”, she said. 

“I was wondering why the light was on so late.”, Dean said with a slight laugh, but just went back to checking the cabinets, looking for some kind of soup. 

About 15 minutes later, he’d managed to find a can of chicken noodle soup, which he’d have to split between the two of them. He’d found an old can of gumbo, but he was not about to feed that to Benny and listen to him bitch. 

He turned when he heard movement again at the door, scowling when he saw the blanket-wrapped form of Cas standing there, a flush to his cheeks, his hair ruffled and flyaway. 

“What the hell are you doing out of bed? If you need something just call me.”, Dean snapped. 

“Needed water.”, Cas croaked. While Benny was dealing with a lot more of the fever, chills, and body aches, Cas was definitely having a worse time with congestion, coughing, and a sore throat. Dean figured it was probably the fact that he was an angel, but that also meant it floored him pretty badly, as he wasn’t exactly used to being sick 

“Then you text me or have Benny yell for me and I’ll bring you some.”, Dean said. “Go back to bed, I’m warming some soup up now, I’ll be in with that and some water in like... 10 minutes. Do you think you can handle that?”, he asked. 

Cas just swayed slightly for a few seconds, before he nodded, turning and walking back out of the door. 

Dean stayed quiet and listened, until he heard the slightly distant sound of a door closing, making sure Cas had gotten back to their room alright, before he turned back to the stove, and the soup. 

Dean had no idea how he was going to do this. He was barely back to good health himself, and he still was pretty weak from having not eaten for so many days in a row. 

And now he had to look after those two stubborn pains in the ass. 

But he wasn’t about to let them fend for themselves. Benny had a fragile grip on his instincts on a good day, Dean didn’t want to see him sick and hungry. They’d already dealt with him going through a period of not really being able to handle bagged blood, and that had almost ended badly. 

And Cas was like a toddler most days, but especially with this. Benny had the advantage of having been human before, of having had to deal with sickness before he’d been turned. Cas had never had that worry, never gotten even the sniffles, from what Dean could tell. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts slightly when he heard the soft sounds of the soup starting to simmer, walking over to the small pot it was in and stirring it a bit. 

He wasn’t sure why this was getting to his head so much, making his mind race. Maybe he was still slightly delirious from his bout of flu. 

But he knew that wasn’t it. 

They’d hit the ground running, once Benny had come back from Purgatory only about a month and a half before. Everything had happened so fast, to where one day Benny was a distant memory, and three days later he, Dean, and Cas were stuck in this weird love triangle. 

Maybe that was it. Dean had been having a hard time dealing with Benny and Cas bickering, and maybe now he knew why. 

He didn’t want to be the glue holding their trio together anymore. He wanted to be able to relax, to know that he didn’t have to toe the line between them. 

But with the way those two fought, he doubted they’d ever do more than be polite tolerable and friendly. 

He just continued stirring their soup, glaring down at it slightly. 

When did his love life become so damn complicated? It had been strictly one night stands and quick flings for almost a decade, and now he was stuck in this mess of a situation. 

Not to mention all of this was happening when they had no idea what Chuck was doing, or when he’d be back to bring the reckoning down on them. 

And they still had no plan to fight back against him. 

Dean just stopped stirring the soup, setting the spoon down and leaning against the counter, his head in his hands. 

This was too much for him right now. He needed to stop thinking, or he was going to explode, he was sure of it. 

So he just turned sharply, walking to the cabinet and grabbing two bowls, doling out the soup somewhat evenly into both, before he grabbed two spoons, and carried them into the bedroom. 

The second he got inside, however, he stopped in his tracks. 

Cas was curled up against Benny’s side, his hand resting on his chest, his head nestled in the crook of Benny’s neck, sleeping soundly. 

Dean would have passed it off as sickly lack of boundaries, if it wasn’t for the fact that Cas’s hand wasn’t just laying on Benny’s chest. 

It was also interlaced with Benny’s, who had his head tilted ever so slightly to rest against Cas’s, fast asleep as well. 

If it wasn’t for the sight in front of him, Dean might have been a little miffed that he’d gone through all that trouble to heat up soup, and now they weren’t even awake to eat it. 

But the slight constriction in his chest distracted him, as he went and put the soup down and rubbed at his eyes roughly. 

Stupid dust. His eyes were probably sensitive from being sick. 

He just walked over and pulled the blanket over the two of them, hearing Cas murmured softly in his sleep and burrow into Benny’s neck more, while the vampire stayed still and asleep. 

Dean just smiled, before he walked over to sit in the chair he’d dragged into the room, leaning back to watch them, a slight smile on his face. 

So maybe they more than tolerated each other after all. 

Maybe Dean could relax, and not have to worry about them. 

Maybe it could once against be the three of them against the world, but maybe just a little less platonically this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this prompt story! It’s a little shorter than the other one, and not as much dialogue, but I just let it kinda flow onto the page, so, blame my subconscious brain XD. But I hope y’all enjoyed it! I will more than likely be posting more drabbles or fics, and if you have any suggestions or prompts, send them over to my tumblr, @bisexual-spn-fangirl! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
